Ghost Night
Ghost Night is the 21st episode of Baman Piderman and the 9th episode of Season Two. Characters * Pumkin * Squib * Baman * Piderman * Red Squib * Great Uncle Piderman * That Thing * Wanda * Those Guys The characters are represented in order of appearance. Bold characters are considered to have starring roles. Summary It's nighttime and Piderman fimds out his house holds many of da secrets! Plot The episode starts with another one of Pumkin's nightmares featuring a mysterious trap door. Pumkin wakes up with a start and goes to take a bubble bath. During this bath, he is playing with an origami fish he made, but one of his cranes suddenly starts floating by itself, and he can see Ghost in the mirror. Terrified, he runs to his room to seek comfort from Squib who goes to investigate. The title of the episode appears in bright blue letters, while Baman sings his spooky song. Baman leaves to sing the song to Piderman, but Piderman says he doesn't want to hear anything spooky because its almost nighttime. Baman says its not dark yet, but then the clock changes to 7:00 PM, when the entire outside goes black after a bell rings and Piderman worries that his Weirdy Feeling might come back. Baman shows Piderman that there is nothing to be afraid of by sticking his hand out in the dark and pulls in out completely untouched. Piderman joins in, but then Squib comes inside with Pumkin and Pumkin tells them about what happened upstairs. They all go to his bedroom, while strange things begin to happen. All of the furniture begins to float, and in attempt to escape, they enter the trap door on th floor. When they enter the room, Pumkin keeps thinking about his nightmares. Baman sees a picture of Great Uncle Piderman, and then asks Piderman who lived there before him. Baman opens the picture, which leads to a dark and spooky tunnel. They here squeaking, and then That Thing That's Over There comes to the room. They turn on its flashlight, and all of them go into the tunnel. They begin disappearing one by one, and Piderman is left alone. A blue note appears, and Piderman signs it, and then Wanda appears and takes Piderman to the house. Wanda had put everyone together for a Tea Party. Piderman says that it was not very nice, and then Wanda kisses him and the episode ends. Wanda now lives in Pidermans house. World Building The most important addition of Ghost Night is The Dark Time. Piderman intimated that it might only come once in a while, but regardless, it starts at exactly 7:00 pm at which point the whole outside world goes pitch black instantly. There appears to be no way to illumine the dark. However, to illumine normal darkness, this episode reveals that That Thing That's Over There can move by itself and acts as a flashlight when hit. Trivia * There were five teaser trailers released for this episode. Excluding the first one, they were all uploaded to various social media sites and the fans had to find them. See each respective page for more details. ** Ghost Night Teaser 1 ** Ghost Night Teaser 2 ** Ghost Night Teaser 3 ** Ghost Night Teaser 4 ** Ghost Night Teaser 5 * This episode was originally going to be released on October 24th. However, due to technical difficulties, it was delayed until the following day. * At exactly 7 minutes, Ghost Night is the longest episode of Baman Piderman to date. This also includes both two-part episodes; Revealations (6:42) and Happy Winter Friends (5:36). * The yellow wallpaper in the hallway scene is a confirmed reference to The Yellow Wallpaper by late 19th century American author Charlotte Perkins Gilman.Lindsay Small's Tumblr * The portrait in this episode has been confirmed to be none other than Great Uncle PidermanLindsay Small's Tumblr * When Pumkin is walking in front of Squib, it looks like Slenderman. Transcript (Pumkin dreams of a mysterious trap door and wakes up startled then falls of his bed. He comes over to take his origami toys and goes to take a bubble bath. He's having fun he begins drawing stuff on the walls, until one of his cranes started floating up to him. Pumkin sees a blue figure in the mirror with his crane. The crane kisses him and Pumkin runs to his room while Squib goes up the wall to see what was wrong. Pumkin hugs Squib and he blushes and covers him up with his tentacles and looks around the room) (The screen goes black and the title come up with a spooky song at it turns out to be Baman singing it. Then he finishes) Baman: (Laughs) That was a pretty good song, I should go tell Piderman. (Baman rolls over to Piderman's house and goes inside) Baman: '(Laughs) Piderman I got a song I wanna song to you, it's a little bit spooky. Piderman what are you doing? '''Piderman: '(In the corner under a blanket) I don't wanna hear anything spooky! '''Baman: '''Why not? '''Piderman: Cause it's almost the nighttime. Baman: Piderman it's not even dark yet. (The clock turnes to 7:00 and Piderman hides under the blanket) Baman: (See's that it's dark outside) Oh. Piderman: '''Baman I don't like it, I'm scared of the dark! What if that wierdy feeling comesback. '''Baman: Piderman there's nothing to be afraid of. (Sticks his hand out side and brings it back in) Look, see? (Baman put's his hand out again and Piderman follows. They snicker and do it a couple of times.) Baman: '(Gasps and see's that his hand is missing) '''Piderman: '(Gasps) 'Baman: '(Pulls his hand out of the dark which is still on his arm) Just kidding. 'Piderman: '''Oh you. ''(They laugh until Red Squib dashes in and runs into the basment, they laugh again, then Green Squib and Pumkin walk in.) '''Piderman: Pumkin is something wrong? Baman: 'Maybe he's having another Squib Week. '''Piderman: '''Heehee. ''(Pumkin signals out no and points upstairs, then they hear a thump and they all look up) 'Baman: '''What was that? ''(They all head in to the upstairs bedroom and peek in, then they see the bed move and Pumkin points to the bed, they walk to the bed) 'Baman: '''Maybe it's just a- ''(The bed begins to move and magnets to the bureau and the guys see a latch door, Pumkin collapses in to Squib) 'Piderman: '''Aw don't worry Pumkin we don't have to go in there. '''Baman: '''I think maybe should, because this dosn't seem right. ''(The whole room goes nuts, Squib opens the latch door and he drags Piderman, Pumkin, and Baman in, the door closes and the room goes normal, they find a room inside, Pumkin is relieved) '''Baman: What is this picture. (He and the others look at a picture of Great Uncle Piderman) Baman: 'Piderman who lived before you? '''Piderman: '''Well- ''(They hear a squeak, Baman find out it's a door and opens the picture, the squeaking is getting closer, they find out it's the thing.) 'Piderman: '''Baman what is that thing? '''Baman: '''I dunno. ''(Baman looks at the thing and bangs it, the eye glows. '''Baman: Oh that's helpful. (The four walk in to the door with the thing, the door closes, instead of Great Uncle Piderman it's him with a ghost) (They're walking, the walls turn yellow with paterns they pass a mirror that shows what their bones look like, Baman looks behind him and hears a noise he get's nervous) Piderman: Uh, what is it Baman? Baman: '(Wraps his arm around Piderman) Um, nothing but don't look back there. ''(They keep walking until Squib falls through the floor, Pumkin looks for him, a door opens, he gets picked up and thrown in there) 'Piderman: '(Turns around) Ah Pumkin where are you, Pumkin! '''Baman: '''Let's use the Buddy System so no one else gets lost. '''Piderman: Okay. (They use the Buddy System, the lights go out, when it came back on Baman was gone except for his hand) Piderman: 'Oh no not Baman! ''(Piderman covers himself and begins whimpering, the lights go out compleatly but a blue glow comes in and get''s bigger and bigger, Piderman opens his eyes) '''Piderman: '''Ah it's the ghost! (The glow forms in to a note that read) Oh a note. '''Piderman: '''Dear Piderman, (Reads the note) Oh I guess that's okay. ''(A pen appears Piderman checks yes and signs his name) (The pen goes in to the note then turns into a snowflake, the snowflake forms a blue body, it made hands, arms, legs, and a dress the snowflake goes in to the bodice and turns into a white ribbon, one of the arms makes hair, the body transformed in to Wanda) (Piderman is suprised, Wanda reaches out to shake Piderman's hand) 'Piderman: '(Shyly shakes Wanda's hand) Hello. '''Wanda: (Takes Piderman by the shoulders) Hi. (Wanda and Piderman go through the floor and they're back in the living room of Piderman's house) Piderman: It's nice to meet you, but what did you do with everyone else? Wanda: '(Giggles) ''(Squib and Pumkin are with Red Squib and Those Guys, they are having a tea party) (Those guys are saying to each other that they are excited because they are here together, the others are bored,) '''That Guy: Loving having a tea party The Other Guy: But I was having such a good time here because you are here! Red Squib: (Hisses) That Guy: Oh I was thinking the same thing but then... (Just then Baman rolls in to Pumkin's lap) 'Those Guys: '''Ah more guests! '''Piderman: '''That wasn't very nice. ''(Wanda kisses Piderman on the cheek and flies toward the camera) Episode ends References Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts